Invisible
by Sakurarichan
Summary: Canadá sabe que es como una sombra para los demás, lo sabe muy bien. Pero desearía que al menos él le pudiera ver... Songfic. Francia x Canadá, leve USUK.


**Serie**: Hetalia Axis powers

**Pareja principal**: Canadá x Francia (Leve USUK)

**Sinopsis**: Canadá sabe que es como una sombra para los demás, lo sabe muy bien. Pero desearía que al menos él le pudiera ver...

**Canción**: Taylor Swift - Invisible

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo usado en este fanfic, a excepción de la imaginación para unir las letras entre sí y formar palabras y frases, pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

¡**Hola**! ... S-sí, ya se, ya se que tendría que ponerme a continuar_ aquel _fic que empecé... Que tendría que hacer esas cosas antes de empezar otras...

Pero es que no pude evitarlo. Encontré esto perdido entre mis **23495634987534 **carpetas, haciendo limpieza, y _quise_ terminarlo, porque le cogí cariño.

Así que, bueno, _espero que os guste_.

**Matthew POV**

* * *

De nuevo, como en casi todas (por no decir directamente todas y deprimirme) las conferencias mundiales en las que nos reunimos, nadie parece verme… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Da igual lo que diga, porque mi voz no les alcanza. A ninguno de ellos.

Suspiro, sentado en mi silla, sintiéndome un poquito más pequeño. Ni siquiera he oído preguntar esta vez si faltaba alguien. Porque nadie se ha dado cuenta.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Y le miro. Francis, de nuevo, está molestando a Arthur, me pregunto… Me pregunto qué es lo que ve en él. ¡Si se pasa todo el tiempo mirando a mi hermano, como si no se notara…! ¡Como si nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le ocurre!

Pero, Francis no parece verlo. O no parece querer verlo.

Como tampoco se percata de mi presencia.

No puedo evitar bajar la mirada y fingir que tengo interés en las hojas que están desperdigadas sobre la mesa.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Al acabar, todos van abandonando la sala, excepto Francis, mi hermano, Arthur y... Yo. Aunque para ellos, no estoy, tan sólo soy una sombra en una silla. Oigo entonces la voz de Francia, alegre.

-**¡Eh, Arthur, vayamos a beber!**

Abrazo a Kumajiro, que descansa sobre mis rodillas. En un susurro me pregunta mi nombre, pero ni siquiera tengo fuerzas como para responderle. Mientras hundo mi cara en su pelaje, suave. Llego a escuchar de fondo a mi hermano quejándose de que cada día "Inglaterra es más y más aburrido".

Un grito, un insulto… Y oigo la puerta cerrarse, después de la risa de Alfred y quejas de parte del inglés.

Silencio.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

Después de pasar unos instantes así, cabizbajo, me decido por levantar la cabeza y marcharme. Pero algo me hace detenerme en seco, unos ojos azules que me observan a apenas unos centímetros de mi rostro. ¡No lo había notado!

-**Eh, Matthew.**

Es Francis, se ha quedado. Y está ahí. Me pongo tan nervioso que no puedo hablar y, de la impresión, me inclino hacia atrás en la silla y caigo al suelo de espaldas.

_And I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

-_**Par dieu!**_*** ¿Estás bien, pequeño Matthew?**

Él me agarra de la mano y me levanta, noto que mis mejillas comienzan a quemar mientras intento recolocarme y no parecer más estúpido de lo que ya le estaba dando a ver.

-**F-francis… ¿No ibas a irte con…? **- Intento articular.

No terminé la frase. ¿Mi hermano se ha llevado a Arthur? Sé que acierto al pensar así por la mirada que Francis lanza hacia la puerta, mientras se pasa una mano por la nuca.

Lo sé porque es así como… le observo yo.

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, were invisible_

_I just wanna look in your eyes_

_And make you realize_

El cielo ya ha empezado a oscurecerse y por la ventana entran los últimos rayos de luz anaranjada. Él sonríe… Pero no es la sonrisa de siempre, es como si estuviera triste. Yo me limito a observarle.

-**Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes de última hora.**

No quiero ver esa expresión en su cara. No quiero... Simplemente no quiero verla en él.

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you_

Y con un poco de valor, sacado de quién sabe dónde, alzo las manos y estiro sus mejillas, dibujando así una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en su rostro. Y pienso;

"_Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe para mí… Por favor._"

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Supongo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretendía decir sin pronunciar palabra, porque aquel semblante triste, como por arte de magia, se desvaneció, atravesado por una risotada. Ahora sonrie, de forma tierna, mientras me mira.

A mi.

-**¡Hahaha! Oh, Matthew, gracias. **- Dice.

Y me contagia un poco, porque yo también sonrío.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile..._

Me acaricia la cabeza y me siento tan cómodo que me sorprendo a mí mismo, aun sabiendo que no seré yo quien estará en sus pensamientos…

* * *

*_Par dieu!_ - No hace falta ser un experto en francés... Aquí pone, "_por Dios_", si no soy tan torpe como para escribirlo mal, claro.

Y... esto... Bueno, es todo. He intentado por todos los medios ponerme en la piel del canadiense... ¡Y así me va! Hasta pronto~.

**Muchas gracias, por el simple hecho de haber leído hasta aquí.**


End file.
